The observer
by HoneyBunny114
Summary: Sometimes it is nice when you are not the only person who can see your victory. When Mrs. Morgan see's a fight on a rooftop blow her, she can't help but watch.


**Hey this is my first Batman fan fiction. Please write a review if you enjoyed or have any suggestions for me. Thank you and hope you like it :) **

* * *

**The observer **

The woman hung up the phone and placed it back into its holder. Walking back into the kitchen the woman put on a smile and opened the doors.

"Carlson won't be coming home tonight. Another business meeting. So don't worry about supper Julian, I will not be having any tonight. You can leave now if you wish. Good night" Julian nodded and smiled. He knew that Mr. Morgan was not at a business meeting as well as he knew Mrs. Morgan did. The woman always smiled around the staff and at anyone who was around like everything was fine. But Julian saw right passed the smile and could see the sadness in her eyes every time she had to lie. But he would never say a word and play the little charade for as long as his boss wanted. After cleaning up and getting his car keys he left.

The woman walked through the now empty apartment listening to how her heels echoed around the room. Her smile had vanished now as there was no need to pretend anymore. She had known that her husband had not been going to these business meetings since last Christmas. She had gone to visit him as a surprise but was told that he had left the night before. It was then that she knew what had been going on but decided not to make a matter of it, and just play along to his game in hope that it was just a phase. But as time went on realization hit her that she would have to play the game a lot longer than she could ever want to.

Opening the door she smiled. The room was not very big unlike the rest of the floor apartment. The walls were a nut-brown with a dark red rug on the floor which gave it a snug feeling to it. There was large bookshelves leaning on most walls with a small light above each one, making the titles on the spines of the book gleam. To the left of her was her most favorite part of the room. On the wall was a large window that nearly consumed the wall. In front of it was a large black leather couch that seemed to curve to fit the length of the window. Walking towards the window was the view that many wish they could see. Outside the window was the nightlife of Gotham city. Most people can't see the beauty of such an unsafe place. Yet the lights and sound of it all is rather pleasant. Sitting down in the seat the woman curled her legs under herself and watched the outside world pass by.

A couple of house had gone by and the woman still sat in her seat but had forgotten about the view of the city and was reading instead. Her brown eyes snapped away from the book and watched as lightning flashed through the sky. Putting down the book the woman stood up and walking closer toward the window. Narrowing her eyes she could see the outline of two people running across the rooftops of a couple of shops below. The two were coming closer towards her direction but she still couldn't make out what they looked like.

Lightening stuck again and one of the men fell over, the other soon swooped down close after. She couldn't see either of them anymore as darkness seem to hide them from her. The woman frowned and tried to see where they had gone, but could not see them. Turning back around she sat back down and tried to read her book again. Yet every time she turned a page she would look at through the window to see if the two men were back. Frustrated with herself she slammed the book closed and stood by the window once again. The moon slowly re-emerge from the curtains of clouds and seem to bring a fragment of light to the rooftops below.

The two men reappeared directly on the rooftop of a shop next to her building. The two men seemed to be fighting and one of them was winning easily. The winning man had punched the losing man making him fall to the floor. The woman leaned in as close as possible to the window trying to see the fight clearer. The winning man bend down but was quickly docked away with a stick. The woman gasped at the surprise attack and watched as the losing man got up and brushed himself off. The now winning man walked over to the now losing man and rolled him off the roof ledge. The woman watched the man's ever move waiting to see what he does next. The winner walked back over and picked up his stick and looking around.

Lightning flashed as the man's eyes scanned the building in front of him. The woman knew that he had seen her and he knew she had watched him this whole time. For a split second panic ran through the woman's mind. But she composed herself and nodded her hello to the man. But something happened that she wasn't expecting. The man bowed to her like it was all an act to entertain her. The woman didn't know how to respond but she had to do something because the man stood there waiting. Foolishly the woman clapped her hands and hoped this would please the man. The man smiled at this and bowed again. Lightning flashed again and the woman gasped with realization came to her who she had just applauded.

Falling to the roof's floor the man could see the Dark Knight look down at him and about to grab him. When the Dark Knight lunged the man grabbed his cane and struck his enemy over the head causing him to fall near the edge of the rooftop. Smiling the man walking over to him. Kicking the Dark Knight over the edge he waved.

"Night night Batman." The man looked back over to where his cane was and started walking toward it. Picking it up he looked around to where he was. Looking down at the street there was hardly anyone around. As his eyes scanned the building in front of him lightening stroked behind him illuminating the building. On the top floor a woman stood there looking down at him. He could not make out what she looked like only the outline of her body and hair from the light behind her.

He realized she must have watched him and his foe fight otherwise she would still not be looking at him. Smiling he bowed at her like a performer bowing to his spectators. He waited for her response half expecting her to turn away to his surprise she started clapping. His smile widened and he bowed again. As he raised from the bow lightning flashed showing him her face and showing himself to her. The woman's face went from calmness to shock as she finally knew who he was. They both didn't move for a second waiting for the other to make the first move. But The Riddler heard a man groan from below and remembered that Batman was still down there. Looking back at the observer he gave a small wave and ran toward the other side of the edge of the roof. Before getting off the edge he looked back at the woman who still stood there watching. She raised a hand and waved her goodbye to him. He smiled once more with the thought of someone other than him knew that he had beaten Batman tonight.


End file.
